


A new face on track

by motorsport_metalhead



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorsport_metalhead/pseuds/motorsport_metalhead
Summary: It was just a regular day at the 'Grand Prix of Heaven' track, when suddenly a new face dropped by.





	A new face on track

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I am just trying to work out what I had to read tonight. Just had this idea and needed to get it out.  
> By the way I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I didn't sleep the whole night.

It was yet another morning at the ‚Grand Prix of Heaven‘ race track. Everything was set for another day of fun and battles. Charlie was the first one to appear on the track. He went up the pit wall in order to sort out the flag signals and organized the marshals.  
Just a few moments later Jules and Maria de Villota came over to Charlie, both wearing their Marussia overalls while they chatted. Right behind them came Ayrton Senna. Looked focused and concentrating as always, but today something about him felt a little odd.  
„I have a bad feeling“, he said, „I can‘t quite explain it, but it really kept me up last night“  
James Hunt was the last one to join the small group in the pit lane. He looked really tired, his hair was a pure mess, and he proudly wore his overall with nothing but the ‚breakfast of champion‘ patch on it.  
„Did you already have your breakfast?“, asked Jules and laughed. James just shook his head: „Wait a second, something kept me up last night“

Suddenly a door in the pit building opened and a well-known face appeared. He was wearing a red overall, the colors of Ferrari.  
„Do you still have a seat for me?“  
„Of course we have one! How could we forget to take care of you?“, Charlie reassured him.  
James pulled on the red sleeve of the overall. „Come on, Niki. It‘s time to race!“

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback would be appreciated.  
> Also, I'm thinking about putting this Grand Prix of Heaven concept with drivers who left us into a whole series or a longer story. What do you think about that?


End file.
